Librarian
Librarian Level 1 - Novice Practical Use: Universal Translator Category: INF Limitation: U Description: You are in possession of a cipher that allows you to translate messages written in guild code, most common languages and some ancient texts. Special Use: See Hidden Category: A Limitation: U Description: You can see hidden marks and invisible, or hidden writing as if it were written normally. Level 2 - Apprentice Practical Use: Erudite Category: P Limitation: U Description: You have an analytical mind and are resistant to Mental Effects. You have a single Mental Resist that you may reset with 10 minutes of reading. Special Use: Puzzle Master Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You excel at deciphering and creating puzzles. You may call a trap dodge on a trap set off when attempting to solve a puzzle. Level 3 - Journeyman Practical Use: Unassuming Category: P Limitation: TDL Description: A librarian is often viewed as a shy, bashful, and reserved individual. You have mastered the art of being self-effacing and can appear meek and totally harmless. If things go horribly wrong, you can capitalize on your skills and find a way out. Tagline: Fair Escape. Special Use: Stone of Insight Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You may use a stone of insight. This stone can be attuned to either an Oracle or a Great Library. When attuned to an Oracle the stone can foreshadow prophesises. When attuned to a Great Library the stone can be used as a portable library. In either case you may access the stone for research. However you can only have one stone at any time, multiple stones will cause the previous stone to become inert. Level 4 - Master Practical Use: Riddle Cracker Category: INF Limitation: U Description: You are so used to studying encrypted or foreign languages that most of the more simpler one do not even require a cipher for you to decrypt them any more. Further when you are examining documents you are able to gain insight as to the mind set and thoughts of the writer. Special Use: Whispers of the Pages Category: A Limitation: OPD Description: You are able to speak with books and hear their untold stories. Learning what has happened in their presence and those who have interacted with this book before you. Further you have access to what is called a Blood Tome, a book that should you die, your memories of the last hour are recorded and the book is left open for any to read. Level 5 - Grand Master Practical Use: Cryptex Category: INF Limitation: U Description: You are capable of breaking and making the most complex of codes and puzzles. Further, simple puzzles can be solved in mere seconds beneath your fingers. (When encountering puzzles of an intermediate or lower level, you are able to solve them in 10 seconds) Special Use: Memory Mirror Category: A Limitation: OPE Description: With 10 minutes of ritual and concentration, you are capable of imbuing a mirror to draw upon a scene/event/action/etc and watching it unfold before you. Category:Skills Category:Scholar's Guild